Cada 14 de noviembre
by Aleca-Kasumi
Summary: ¿Quién dijo el que él primer amor no es único? ¿Quién dijo que es fácil enamorarse? Pues para Flora no lo es. Pero... ¿Qué sucede cuando conoce al joven Helia y conoce lo que es él amor? ¿Será él el único? descrubrélo en esta historia triste y romántica, orientada en la actualidad.
1. Chapter 1

**_Buenos días! Jajaja sii eh vuelto! renovadísima y con una nueva historia! Jamás había escrito de estos personajes, pero los veo sumamente adecuado para esta historia. Una historia, de Amor, Drama (Mucho drama y amor) y un sueño que tal vez, tal vez algún día se cumpla. Advierto que el 1 capítulo no es tan interesante, pero los siguiente serán GENIALES!Bueno si mas rodeos. Muchas gracias por leer y espero les guste mucho. Por cierto , no soy dueña de los personajes pero si de la historia, cualquier parecido con otra historia es pura casualidad ;) ¿Okey? ahora si! esta historia comienza YAAA!_**

**Capitulo n ° 1**

10 de Agosto, 2014

Flora, una chica sencilla, tranquila y excelente persona que contaba con unos bellos ojos achinados y un bello cabello largo con puntas enruladas y de un lindo color café.

Y con toda una historia que contar. Ya cerca de cumplir los 21 años llegando a lo que ella consideraba "la verdadera mayoría de edad" , ya había terminado sus estudios primarios y secundarios, y hace ya 2 años en encontraba en la facultad de medicina lo cual al principio la hizo feliz, pero ahora… Ahora sentía que quería cambiar.

Si bien tuvo una hermosa infancia, rodeada de su familia (padre y madre) y de sus compañeros del primario, al llegar la adolescencia y tras sufrir una enfermedad la cual le costó tres años de su vida, para recuperar su salud física por completo; Su mente aún se encontraba perturbada por la melancolía y la tristeza de recordar un viejo amor de aquella época en la que solo tenía 15 años…

Eh aquí mi historia a la que titulare "Cada 14 de noviembre"

Parecía mentira lo que sucedía, pero Flora jamás pudo olvidar ese amor que tanto amor le había hecho surgir dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de su corazón ¿Acaso habían sido las conocidas mariposas? Las que hacían sentir ese cosquilleo molesto y al mismo tiempo encantador. Ese cosquilleo que le hacia sonreír por horas aunque dolieran sus mejillas… Y las que al desaparecer hicieron que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma extraña y acabara enfermando.

-Y es que es así, cuando ellas llegan y se instalan en tu cuerpo, el bien estar emocional y físico es único. –se decía Flora-

- Y cuando se van, es como si todas tus vitaminas se desvanecen de tu sangre; tu corazón comienza a fallar y se infecta todo tu cuerpo de esa estado melancólico y débil en donde tus defensas no se vuelven más fuertes, sino todo lo contrario.- Decía Flora en voz alta mientras miraba a su alrededor, y observada las paredes de su cuarto, mientras recordaba…

Como ven , y como en todas las historia que conozco, el amor; el amor es uno de los principales causantes de enfermedades, alegrías y hasta es capaz de hacerte enloquecer de un segundo para el otro. Pero, no todo amor es malo, y cuando es así se podría decir que es la sensación más maravillosa de la vida, y eso fue lo que Flora sintió cuando conoció a Helia…

3 De de Mayo. Cinco años antes.

Se encontraba Flora en la secundaria, actualmente tenía una mejor amiga llamada Musa, eran las mejores amigas desde que Flora la ayudo a Musa a integrarse a lo que más tarde sería un gran grupo de amigas.

Musa no había tenido una buena vida, más bien su familia no la hacía sentir cómoda, feliz, querida. Pero ella amaba la música y sabia muchísimo más de lo que podría saber cualquiera de la clase en Alfea (Escuela secundaria a la que asistió nuestra protagonista). Ellas se habían convertido en mejores amigas, y Musa se encargaba de mostrarle a Flora todos sus conocimientos, mientras Flora se encargaba de que Musa terminara la secundaria y se integrara al grupo. En Alfea todo era mágico, cuando entrabas a ese establecimiento era como entrar a un nuevo mundo, lleno de energía positiva y profesores que te hacían sentir como si fueran tus segundos padres, el trato con ellos era sumamente agradable y se hacían cosas que nunca jamás verías en otras escuelas.

Si embargo a Musa le costo bastante integrarse a ella. Musa había echo su primaria en otra escuela, sin bien era tan especial como Alfea, las personas de allí no eran como los que conocería ahora. También llego Bloom, una estudiante muy guapa con un acento muy extraño la cual era muy simpática y agradaba a todo el mundo. Ella también se hizo parte de este grupo de amigas que se estaba formando.

Desde el comienzo de la secundaria Stella y Flora ya se conocían y eran grandes amigas. Tenían mucha confianza entre ellas. Se podría decir que el grupo del momento era "Stella, Bloom, Musa y Flora".

Pero en esos días, las que tuvieron más influencia en nuestra querida Flora fueron Bloom y Musa.

10 De Agosto 2014

-Todo comenzó hace 5 años atrás, cuando Musa me mostro el maravillo y amplio mundo de las redes sociales- Recordaba Flora tirada en su cama mientras abrazaba un almohadón.- Todo comenzó allí…-

5 Mayo 2009

-Dime Flora- Decía Musa mientras la distraía de las aburridas clases de Física-

-¿Si Musa? -

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy?-

-¿Después del colegio? Claro que sí – Le respondía flora con una sonrisa.-Sólo deja que le pregunte a mi madre-

-Bueno, Gracias- Respondió Musa suavemente mientras continuaba dibujando un hermoso dragón.

-Será mejor que hagamos silencio, o el profesor se dará cuenta- susurro Flora mientras miraba al profesor- Que Bello dibujo!- Le dijo a Musa mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la hoja y tiraba del pantalón de Bloom para que ella también volteara a verlo.

¡Impresionante! Deja que lo vea – Decía con asombro Bloom, mientras abría sus ojos con una gran sonrisa y estiraba su mano para tomar la hoja y observarlo de cerca.

¿Qué hacen señoritas?- Les decía en profesor con una mirada fija de interrogatorio, mientras Bloom devolvía rápidamente la hoja a Musa.

Así eran los días de ellas. Se los pasaban juntas, riendo, comiendo cualquier tipo de dulces y mirando series por internet, mientras escuchaban música de todo tipo, como le gustaba a Musa. Y Flora disfrutaba al verla feliz, sonriendo, cada día más. Juntas compartían una serie de televisión muy conocida, la cual les divertía muchísimo y se sentían muy atraídas por los protagonistas tanto de sexo femenino por sus forma de ser. Como por el masculino, por sus personalidades tan distintas y además sumamente atractivos.

Así fue como Musa, comenzó a jugar con una gran red social, donde todos estaban interesaban en esta misma serie y cada uno era el personaje que le gustaba más. Y así fue como Flora, conoció el amor…

10 de Agosto de 2014

-¿Tonto verdad?- Se sonreía Flora al pensarlo.- Pero cierto- Susurraba mientras salía de un gran y profundo suspiro…

20 de Mayo 2009

Y así pasaron de rápido las semanas en las que Flora Y Musa se la pasaron jugando aquí. Pero Esto no afectaba en los estudios de las chicas, ya que Flora no entendía mucho, y debemos admitir que hasta a veces se aburría bastante, pero su amistad con Musa era tan grande que todo su aburrimiento se convertía en risas y su poco entendimiento se convertía en experiencia.

¿Pero qué sucede? Si tu mejor amiga conoce a un chico por internet y habla TODO el día de él, y del él y de él… Y para colmo tu también te comunicas con él, con su prima y su mejor amigo. Y eso fue lo que le sucedió a estas dos amigas.

10 de Agosto 2014

"Fue mi peor error y lo mejor que me ah pasado"-En un giro sobre su cama, se dijo Flora-

-Ven Flora, es hora de la cena- Escuchaba una voz que la hacía salir de sus sueños, de sus recuerdos…

Esta Historia continuara….


	2. Capítulo 2 Hoy es el primer día

**Cada 14 de noviembre. Capítulo n°2 **

"Ven Flora, es hora de comer"-escuchaba Flora desde su cuarto mientras se disponía a salir de sus recuerdos

-Voy!- respondió con una voz alta y clara, volviendo a la realidad, a su verdadera realidad.

11 de Agosto. 8:00 AM

¿Porqué venían así los recuerdos a mi mente sin parar? Se preguntaba Flora mientras caminaba por el Parque observando las flores de estación que acababa de comprar. Luego de un tiempo se detuvo en una flor, un hermosa flor de pájaro. Esta la lleno de recuerdos, y mientras se disponía a sentarse junto a ella, y mientras el sol las alumbraba, un nuevo recuerdo vino a su mente…

6 de Abril, 2009.

Prrr,prrr- un mensaje nuevo aparecía en el tel. de Flora.- prrr, prrr

-Oye Flora, ¿podrías conectarte al chat?- El mensaje era de Musa, la cual se encontraba muy emocionada.

-Claro, ya me conecto- le respondía Flora mientras prendía el ordenador.- ¿Pero que es lo que sucede?

-Sólo conéctate, es para divertirse- respondía rápidamente- Me encuentro en una charla múltiple y solo faltas tú para completar esta conversación.

-¿Yo? – Se decía así misma Flora, mientras se colocaba frente al ordenador- ¿Con quien hablas?

- ¿Recuerdas nuestras cuentas en internet sobre nuestra serie favorita? Pues es una súper conversación donde nos encontramos todos con nuestro personaje y sólo faltas tú. – respondía Musa con una gran sonrisa.

Allí Flora lo comprendió todo, era un chat de personas que como ellas, que amaban la misma serie; y para ser más divertidos cada uno hacía el papel de su personaje. Fue increíble lo divertido que resulto esta conversación para ambas, además no sólo se encontraban chicas en ella, sino también barones que amaban la serie.

Y si. Puede ser que sea muy evidente, pero es así…

11 de Agosto 8:30 AM

Así conocí a Helia - susurro Flora, levantándose del jardín para ir a desayunar…

Esa misma tarde, Flora se encontró muy atareada. Pero al caer la noche y escuchar todas esas canciones de aquella época. Todas y cada una de ellas que jamás había podido eliminar ni de su reproductor, ni de su mente, ni de su corazón, hicieron acabar en llanto a Flora las cual cerraba sus ojos mientras en entresueños…

12 de Agosto 10:00 AM

Si. Como verán Flora se había quedado dormida. No tuvo una buena noche, sabía que había soñado con él pero, no recordaba con exactitud. Pronto entro a la ducha para refrescar su mente.

7 de Abril 2014

-¿Te divertiste ayer?- Le preguntaba Musa, mientras descansaban sentadas en las galerías de Alfea.

-Si! Fue algo raro – respondió Flora.- Eran todos tan simpáticos, además hablaban todos juntos ¡Llego un momento en el que ya no comprendía nada! – le contestaba mientras largaba una gran sonrisa con felicidad y emoción- ¿Cuándo habrá otra?-

-Pues, no lo sé.- respondía Musa con una gran sonrisa- supongo que cualquier día. Y dime…¿Que te pareció…-

-¡Genial! Esta misma tarde armaremos otra! – Interrumpía Flora con mucha adrenalina-

-Genial- respondía Musa guardándose la pregunta-

- ¿Qué me parecía,? – Miraba Flora con cara desconcertada

-Pues… ¿Qué te pareció Goss?¿Te agrado?- Preguntaba Musa con una gran insistencia y necesidad de aprobación- Es tan divertido, Se la pasa diciendo tonterías.-

-Bueno no hable con él personalmente.- Respondía Flora con mucha sinceridad- Pero… debo admitir que me divertía mucho con las bromas que decían. – Mientras recordaba lo que ellos habían estado hablando.

-¿Bromas que decían?- Respondió Musa- ¿él y quien más?

-Jajaja –Se reía Flora- No recuerdo como se llamaba, pero parecía que se conocían con Goss.- Respondía mientras alejaba la mirada al profesor que se disponía a entrar a clases-.

-¡Ohh claro!- decía Musa mientras se disponían a levantarse- Es el mejor amigo de Goss, yo lo conozco, se hace llamar Kun , pero no creo que sea su verdadero nombre. – le contaba mientras le extendía la mano a Flora-

-¿Y como es que sabes tanto?- Con un tono interrogatorio y levantando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa, respondía Flora –

– Yo conozco a Goss hace un par de semanas, y hablamos todos los días- Respondía Musa mientras caminaba rápidamente para entrar a clases- Él fue el que me hizo conocer las conversaciones. –Dijo Musa desde la puerta, mientras entraba y se perdía en los pasillos de Alfea.

¡Esperamee! Fue lo último que dijo Flora en esa conversación mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se formaba en su rosto al tener la leve idea de que su mejor amiga estaba conociendo el amor- ¿Será eso? o al menos una gran amistad – Se dijo así misma mientras se acomodaba en el Aula.

Agosto 2014

-Pensar…-se decía a si misma Flora- Cuando supe que Musa sentía una gran simpatía por Goss, sentí tanta satisfacción y alegría por ella..

Así es que Flora sentía que había cumplido con su cometido, Musa se había atrevido a confesarle su atracción por Goss y además. ¿Musa se había atrevido a hablar con un chico y coquetearle? Eso sí que era algo nuevo para ella.

El correr de las semanas se hizo muy rápido en ese mes. Y lo más divertido era la Gran cantidad de amigos que se habían conseguido en esos tiempo.. Pero aún, aun faltaban los más profundos recuerdo de aquel joven…

Agosto 2014 18:30 PM

Flora se encontraba en su casa, después de un día agotador.. Cuando de pronto su reproductor comenzó a sonar..

"that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day i promised  
Id never sing of love  
If it does not exist  
But darlin,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception"

Pronto Flora se encargo de apagar el reproductor..

-Sera canción…- Y pronto nuevos recuerdo llegaron a su mente…-

Abril 10 -2009

Esa misma tarde Musa y Flora se habían encontrado saliendo del colegio.. Como todas las tardes arreglaban para conectarse a una misma hora y así poder hablar juntas. Pero Musa había comenzado sus clases de Música y ese día no estaría en su casa.

-Adiós Flora- Fue lo que escucho antes de llegar a su casa…

Los nervios la mataban. Tenía muchas ganas de conectarse. Pero acaso era para divertirse ¿o para algo más?. Pronto Flora tomo su portátil, dejo su mochila de lado y al acomodarse en su cama, se conecto. Y si, lo sé es evidente, pero allí estaba Kun, conectado . Un gran rubor salió en la cara de Flora y unas ganas impresionantes de hablarle. Pero había un gran problema.

- Yo jamás le hable a él si no estaba Musa conmigo.- Se decía flora en voz baja- No creo que se moleste si le digo un simple "Hola Kun"- se intentaba convencer ella misma.- ¿Qué pasa contigo Flora? Es sólo un amigo, todos los días hablan con él ¿Porqué no hacerlo hoy?

Así fue como Flora se convenció y la ventana en la conversación se abrió..

Agosto 2014

Que tonta era- Se decía así mismo recordando desde su cuarto, mientras encendía nuevamente su reproductor-

Abril 10 -2009

Hola Kun! ¿Cómo estas?- Escribió rápidamente Flora, y sin dudarlo lo envió. Su corazón ser aceleraba y los nervios no la dejaban en paz. Pero todo fue más tranquilo cuando el sonido de respuesta comenzó a sonar…

-¡Hola Flora! Yo me encontró muy bien, y Tú – Leía Flora desde su cuarto, No podía creer lo rápido que le había respondido..

- Pues, ¡me encuentro muy bien! - Respondio-

Pero ahora se venía el gran problema ¿DE QUE CARAJOS LE HABLARIA AHORA? Preguntarle que estaba haciendo era una pregunta muy común y práctica, aunque la sacaría de apuros… ¿ Y si le preguntaba sobre él? ¡No! Eso seria muy evidente, él se daría cuenta de que ella estaba interesado y sería terrible!

-¡Que difícil es esto!- Se quejaba flora, mientras intentaba escribir algo decente en la conversación…- ¡Ya se!

- Oye Kun… ¿Dónde esta Goss? – Preguntarle sobre su mejor amigo sonaba algo coherente y no la expondría a Flora de nada.-

-Pues, no lo sé.- Respondió Helio-

¿SOLAMENTE ESO ME VA A DECIR?- La mente de Flora se había agotado- ¿Tanto esfuerzo para crear una conversación no incomoda y él la había acabado así de rápido?

-Uhh, pues… Bueno…- Fuer lo único que se le ocurrió responder a Flora.

Agosto 2014.

-Pensar que solamente me respondió con una carita feliz- Recordaba Flora con bronca y .una sonrisa al mismo tiempo…-

Abril 10, 2009

-Bueno… Me voy- Respondió Flora con rapidez y tristeza en verdad quería conocerlo más-

Pero lo peor, fue esperar esa respuesta… Habían sido 5 minutos lo que tardo en responder… Pero cuando Flora ya estaba por irse sin recibir respuesta y estaba apunto de arrojar la mini lapto por su ventana… el bendito y aliviador sonido del e-mail si hizo escuchar...

-¿Ya te vas? L - ¿Acaso Kun se había puesto triste de que ella se fuera? Una gran sonrisa salió en los carnosos labios y en menos de un minuto y comenzó su mente a manipular una respuesta rápida-.

-Bueno, si quieres me quedo J- Respondió rápidamente Flora- Claro, si eso es lo que quieres…

- Me da igual..- Respondió Kun.- No quiero molestarte…

¿QUEEEE?- Grito Flora en su cuarto- Creo que este chico ¡está jugando conmigo! Primero me es cortante, después se pone triste porque me voy y ahora ¿LE DA IGUAL?-

No se imaginan el estado de agitación y confusión en la que se encontraba Flora en ese momento, y sin pensarlo dos veces…

-¿Cómo que te da igual? No tengo nada mejor que hacer- Y luego de descargar sus emociones- Es que sinceramente… - Suspiró- Nosé que hablar con vos..

Un suspiro más amplio se escucho en el cuarto de la joven. ¿Qué respondería a eso?

- Se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero bueno… Si ese es el problema… ¿Porqué no me preguntas algo?

Los ojos de la morena, se abrieron de la alegría ¿Acaso Kun le había dado el pie para continuar la conversación?

- ¿Estas seguro?- respondió Flora.

- ¡Pues claro! A menos de que quieras que yo te pregunte algo…-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió contenta Flora – No me gusta hablar de mi…- Y antes de que pudieran responderle- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Jajaja- respondió el conocido "Kun"- Mi nombre es Helia J

-¿Helia? Me gusta mucho tu nombre… -

Agosto 2014

Helia…- fue lo último que se escuchó decir de Flora, mientras sus ojos caían en un gran sueño. Y una bella canción sonaba de fondo…

Esta historia continuará….

**Cap: 3**

**29 Abril, 2009**

Jamás un mes se les había pasado tan rápido a estas dos inseparables amigas como este mes, y la bendita costumbre de que todas las tardes hablaran con los dos jóvenes ya era prácticamente una adición.

¿Es posible esto?- se preguntaba Flora mientras viajaba en colectivo de vuelta a casa..

Ella no podía comprender como de pasar a ser una simple chica, ahora se encontraba con un giro total en su vida. Música que jamás había escuchaba, ahora sonaban en su reproductor. Ropas que nunca hubiese elegido, se encontraban ahora puestas en su cuerpo y llenaban todo su armario. Y para terminar, hasta sus amistades habían dalo un giro de 180° y se encontraban exactamente en otro lugar..

Pero lo cierto es que Flora se sentía bastante estúpida. ¿Cómo es que de un día para el otro su mundo había cambiado tanto? ¿Qué es lo que la hizo cambiar así?

Pero definitivamente se estaba volviendo una antisocial, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Y eso debía cambiar. Sin embargo esa tarde, terriblemente fría, tras hacer una enorme y rica taza de leche caliente, como todas las tardes encendió él computador una vez más.

Una sonrisa se dibujado en su cara.. ¿Porqué siempre le sucedía eso? . Y allí se encontraba Helia otra vez, respondiendo al último saludo que ella le había dado la anterior noche. Y una nueva conversación surgió entre ellos dos.

**Agosto 2014**

Era impresionante el frío que hacía en esa noche. Y Flora se encontraba muy aburrida acurrucada con sus mantas mientras intentaba concentrarse para un examen. Pero ese terrible frío le recordaba tanto a esas interminables noches… Sin pensarlo más acabo de escribir su trabajo para la universidad y tras tomando su último sorbo de té , se quedo prendida mirando a la taza mientras se decía así misma.

"Ahora tomas ¿té?" – Se dijo mientras se reía- Cuanto eh cambiado..

Pero lo que nunca había cambiado y parecía que jamás cambiaria era ese maldito sentimiento…

**Mayo 2009**

Esa tarde Musa y Flora se encontraban en casa de Flora. Estaban completamente solas, y las canciones de rock de Musa retumbaban por toda la casa. Era evidente la felicidad y diversión que estas dos amigas tenían ,Musa no dejaba de hacer reír a Flora. Y la tarde se hizo más divertida cuando Goss tras perder una apuesta, subió una foto de él.

¡Mira eso!- Musa con una gran expresión de sorpresa señaló al computador-

¡Wow!- Exclame- ¿Quién es él?- Dijo Flora mientras se acercaba al computador y sus ojos se deslumbraban al ver un joven rubio de ojos completamente verdes, su cara era en verdad muy angelical y tenía la piel perfecta.

-Él, él es Goss - respondió Musa, mientras los ojos se le iluminaban- ¡Es muy lindo!

-Sí, es bonito- respondo Flora tímidamente. La verdad es que no era de andar diciendo que me gustaba o no de un chico. Digamos que no era mi estilo.

Agosto 2014

Ahora sí. Flora se encontraba dentro de su cama, mirando fijamente fotos que ella había impreso hace unas semanas. Jamás pensó que las recuperaría. Dejando su taza de leche, a un lado. Volvió a sumergirse en los recuerdos que las fotos le traía.

**Mayo 2014**

Esa misma tarde parecía que las apuestas y las juagadas eran la diversión. Goss y Musa no paraban de hacerse prendas y mientras tanto una nueva amiga se sumaba al club. Se llamaba Tecna y se encontraba muy lejos de donde nosotras estábamos, pero sin embargo no dejaba de asombrarnos lo mucho que sabía manejar la computadora, y lo divertido que resultaba hablar con ella.

-¡Vamos Helia! Te toca a ti hacer una prenda- escribió Tecna- Tú y Flora se han mantenido bastante al margen.

-Es cierto- Escribió Goss!- Estos dos se están haciendo los tontos..

-¡Flora! Ven, mira lo que Tecna ah escrito de ti- Escuche a Musa decir, mientras acercaba.- ¿Qué, que dijo?- Pregunto rápidamente.

- ¿Qué? Acaso tienen miedo – Respondió Musa, mientras Flora la miraba con la cara roja.

- Esta bien. ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?- Respondió Helia resignado.

Y creo que ni Flora sabe el porqué se sentía tan incomoda con ese comentario. En verdad no le gustaba bromear con esas que pronto tomo el poder del teclado y respondió.

-"¿Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"- tomo una pausa, mientras trago saliva y dijo- Habla por ti. Yo no quiero jugar a estas cosas.

-Oh! Vamos Flora no seas aburrida- Escuchaba decir a Musa detrás de ella.- Es sólo un juego.

-Parece que Flora tiene miedo- Respondió rápidamente Goss y Tecna casi al mismo tiempo ganando Goss por unos segundos.

- Sabes que no me gustan esos juegos. – Respondió Flora seriamente. Sinceramente no le gustaban esas bromas, era demasiado tímida para exponerse de esa manera.

- Que sínica sos Flora- Dijo Helia- Yo acepto la apuesta que quieran hacerme.

- ¿Sínica? ¿Yo?- Un enfado y tristeza corrió por el cuerpo de Flora. Al que no hizo caso ya que la conversación continúo rápidamente por parte de Tecna.

- -Está bien.. Mi idea era que Flora le haga una prenda a Helia y él a ella. Pero si van a seguir asi las cosas, mejor no-

- Pero Musa y Goss no pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados. Y mientras Flora se disponía a bañarse dejando a Musa sola. Ellos tramaron una divertida apuesta.

-Y bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces?- Respondió Helia.

- Pues. Tú debes subir una foto tuya de traje- Comenzó enviando Musa-.

- Y debes de enviarles una solicitud a muchas chicas para que vean tu foto- continuo escribiendo Goss.

- Por último. Debes hacer que todas comenten que opinan de ti. Escribiendo al pie de la foto "Este soy yo Helia, y me gustaría saber que opinan de mi- Respondió rápidamente Tecna para darle el toque final.

Su amigo Goss sabía lo mucho que Helia odiaba que la gente opinara de él. Y lo incomodo que se ponía cuando las muchachas comentaban sobre él. Así que era el plan perfecto.

-Esta bien.- Respondió Helia-

Pero esto era demasiado simple, le faltaba un condimento más. Y Musa y Goss fueron los encargados en hacerlo.

-No te olvides de etiquetar a TODAS las chicas que conozcas en tu foto, incluyendo a Flora…- Envió Musa mientras se le escapaba una risita.

Todos en esa conversación sabían el cariño que se habían tomado en estas últimas semanas Helia Y Flora, y aunque ellos no dijeran nada. Era sólo escucharlos hablar 5 minutos para darse cuenta de la terrible química y lo divertido que lo pasaban esos dos juntos. Y lo importante que era para ellos las aceptación mutua.

Pronto Flora salió de la ducha. Le pregunto a Musa Qué es había sucedido mientras ella no estuvo. Pero el ruido de una notificación llegó rápidamente.

Flora pronto se acercó a la pantalla mientras musa le señalaba la foto en la pantalla.

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.-

-¿Quién va ser?- Dijo Musa riéndose- Es Helia. Y es muy guapo no lo crees?

La cara de Flora se transformo verdaderamente. Si estaba en un sueño quería despertar ya. Pero sus ojos jamás habían estado tan abiertos y ocupados como en ese momento. La foto de un joven vestido de traje, con mucho pelo oscuro, y una pequeña sonrisa mientras se lo vía sentado. Esto había movilizado todos los sentidos en Flora. ¿Ese guapísimo chico era Helia? ¿Ese guapísimo chico era el que hace unos segundos le había llamado sínica? ¿Ese guapísimo chico era con el que hablaba todas las tardes, y la hacía reír sin parar?

¡Vamos Flora! ¿Qué esperas?- Dijo Musa. Alentándola a escribirle algo.

-Muy bien...- Dijo Flora tomando el control del teclado.- ¡Aquí voy!

Continuará...


End file.
